This invention relates to a tape reproducing apparatus combined with a radio set.
In conventional car stereo tape players combined with a radio set, there is frequently provided a deck priority circuit, so that when listening to a tape through a loudspeaker, the power source of the radio is cut off. Such a system has the drawback that it is impossible to simultaneously listen to the radio with a headphone. Conventional home-use stereos similarly have the same drawback, in that it is impossible to simultaneously listen to the radio with a headphone during tape-playing.